


When You Hire

by icelos



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Big Hero 6 (Comics)
Genre: Teaser!Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 16:31:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5212862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icelos/pseuds/icelos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>your own death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You Hire

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by all the BAMF!Tadashi fanfics out there and of course scottwatanabe's tumblr. Check it out guys! 
> 
> Also this is a teaser fanfic for the upcoming BLACKSheep Project. Enjoy and Speculate.

Yama knows without having to deeply contemplate the consequences of his actions and decisions. Knows just by looking at the boy in front of him, that he's already staring at this would-be murderer.

 

This boy will be the death of him. A boy after his own heart and _his_.

 

Despite this Yama, grins wild and manic somewhere deep in himself.

 

He is on top of his game, has been for a long long time and no one dared and can to throw him off. Yama knew the inner and outer workings of his palace, knew what he does by heart. He is the King of this place, the undefeated champion of his well-constructed game.

 

But looking at this boy standing in front of him, with a death grip on the gun Yama gave him, eyes blank of conscience but simmering with determination.

 

Yama knows, this boy, will come like a hailing storm of thunder and blood and fire. Will point that smoking gun at the center of his face or temple and finally let him fall from his throne. Yama would not fight. Yama would not fight it.

 

He will be prepared for when this boy will come, will anticipate him.

 

It's just that he didn't expect it to happen sooner (or maybe he did, his thoughts are kinda distorted with all the adrenaline buzzing in his head)-- the boy press the trigger back.

 


End file.
